


There may be troubles ahead

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [33]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Astaire/Rogers movies
Genre: Astaire/Rogers RPF - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: Shooting starts on Barkleys





	There may be troubles ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



> This part of the series is based on a well documented incident in real life but gives an example of their total unity.

Despite hours of rehearsal filled with very precious moments and Fred’s pleasure at the skill with which Ginger picked up her dancing shoes again, his prediction that this movie would be great fun in the making seemed to be a long way off at least on this particular day.  
It was the first day of scheduled shooting for them both. Fred had stayed over at Ginger’s now that Jack had finally moved out. Ginger was alone and Fred’s presence was more than welcome. His wife’s open hostility had grown more so with the news of Ginger’s casting and now, with shooting about to start, she had taken herself and the children off to their ranch stating, in no uncertain terms, to Fred that, “I’m not staying here in Hollywood whilst you and that woman make that picture”.  
Fred wasn’t sorry to see her go though he missed the kids. She was a very demanding and controlling woman and Ginger deserved his time now.  
They’d had a lovely evening. They had snuggled together, ran through their lines for the next day and talked about starting their tenth movie together. They’d reminisced about RKO and Fred had commented how they had been able to show their affection for each other as the series went on.  
“Gin we trusted those guys in the crew and no-one blabbed, no-one let us down”.  
She’d agreed, of course, they’d been a tight unit but now they were going into the unknown so she said to Fred,  
“Lets keep it friendly, but not too friendly on the set until we can build a rapport with the MGM crew”.  
Fred agreed this was their best game plan.

The night had been spent in the tenderness and caring of two lovers who had grown more and more into an almost symbiotic relationship and so, thoroughly relaxed and content, they had taken their separate ways for their early morning call for make up and costume.

Fred was waiting on the soundstage for the first shoot of the movie. Charles Walters, their director, did exactly the right thing. He’d gone to collect Ginger from make up and escorted her onto the set, pausing briefly to announce to the waiting crew “Miss Ginger Rogers” before bringing her over to Fred who now hugged her affectionately in the way of old friends. That did it because everyone on the set immediately applauded furiously, stamping their feet, whistling and generally making the renewal of the partnership a thing of great joy and excitement. They held hands and tried their hardest to look modest and unfazed by the welcome and waited for the hubbub to die down.

As the set quietened Fred looked at Ginger, dressed as Dinah Barkley noticing, with a pang of regret, that, as Dinah’s wedding band, Ginger was wearing the rose gold and ruby ring he had given her all those years ago in New York. His pressure on her ring finger told her he had been aware of this special gesture.

They were preparing to run through their first scene when a woman’s voice, shrill and very loud, echoed through the soundstage.  
“Get that bitch out of here!”

All eyes turned to a diminutive figure pushing forward past the camera crew. It was Judy Garland but not as anyone had seen her before. Her clothes were disarrayed and make up smeared across her face. Whether the worst for drink or drugs she now stood face to face with a very shocked Ginger.  
“Call yourself a singer and an actress – you’re just a toe dancer. This is my picture and I’ll thank you to leave”.  
Fred and Charlie Walters rushed forward with the director drawing Garland away whilst Fred held Ginger protectively. In the stunned hush that filled the soundstage Judy was led away from the set by the confused and rather worried director.

Fred still held Gingers as tears fell from her eyes but all other eyes were on the figure departing with her escort.  
“Oh Ginge, are you ok?”  
Badly shaken she merely nodded.  
“I told you she was getting out of control and today that’s come to pass. That poor kid just isn’t herself and I wish to God you didn’t have to go through that. Believe me Gin she’s not that kind of person”.

Ginger had regained a little of her composure and quietly said, “I know she’s a mixed up young woman and I feel desperately sorry for her but why did that have to happen today. Everything was going so well and we, we were doing what we so wanted to do”.  
“Don’t take it to heart sweetie, we’ll get through this, we always do”, Fred said gently.

At this moment Walters returned, shaking his head as he spoke to the two of them.  
“So sorry Ginger – that never should have happened. She’s with the studio doc now and he’s sure it’s a combination of drugs and booze. Well we can take, say half an hour out and then continue if that’s ok with you.  
“Oh!”, Fred interjected quietly, “No that’s not ok. For whatever reason that was vicious and I think Miss Rogers needs a lot more time out”.  
Ginger almost as quickly responded, “No Charlie, I can carry on. Just need to fix this make up”.  
She saw Fred’s anxiety and turning to him said,”It’s alright Mr Astaire, I’ve had setbacks before, let’s get on with our job”.

He waited anxiously whilst make up worked on her. He knew all too well that when push came to shove the consummate actress would kick in. Golly, how many times in the past had she carried on despite issues arising from their relationship and work.

Of course all went well. Their short dialogue scenes were shot and soon in the can. Everyone was very supportive and they completed the day’s schedule with no problems.  
After hours Fred was back home with her as he knew how she really felt inside. She had suffered jealousy in the past from co-workers such as Hepburn and he was grateful to be with her and offer whatever comfort he could.

A phone call ended their peace. He saw the change in Ginger’s face as she answered the call. He only listened to her side of the conversation but heard enough to know it was Judy phoning to apologise and Ginger was lady enough to accept it. However, as she took her place by Fred’s side she said,  
“What if she is right? I’m not a trained singer or dancer. Mama pushed me into showbiz and you’ve virtually taught me everything I know”.  
“Gin, don’t be cuckoo. We always helped each other and baby, when you opened in ‘Girl Crazy’ you were an overnight star. You don’t get plaudits like that on Broadway unless you deserve them. Besides you didn’t get that Oscar just for turning up. you’re wonderful and half my success is down to you”.  
Ginger smiled inwardly. The boot was on the other foot. She usually had to reassure Fred and now he was doing it for her.  
“Oh Fred, what can we do to make this movie a success and forget all the nastiness”.  
“Make it our movie, Fred and Ginger back together again and people will never remember who would have been playing your role. I know we can do it”.  
He leaned over and kissed her gently and quietly said, “And thank you for wearing my ring”.


End file.
